The Kid
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: All Ichigo wanted was to finish his homework, so what happens when Grimmjow comes with a kid? The fourth part of my GrimmIchi series. Rated M for swearing.


A/N: My fourth installment!:) edmchl you inspired this! Though this may not be what you meant but the moment you I read your suggestion this came flooding into my mind :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The kid

Grimmjow let out a low growl as he walked past the octave Espada, it had been the seventh time this day he had run into the Espada and the twenty eighth time this week. He was sick of seeing that pink haired psycho!

"Why hello Grimmjow." Szayel greeted politely as Grimmjow walked past him, Grimmjow grunted in response and glaring at the octave Espada turned down another hallway hoping he didn't see the pink haired annoyance again. He really wanted to go have 'fun' with his berry and he couldn't do that if he had a certain pink haired Espada around him everywhere he turned.

As he turned another corner he nearly screamed as he spotted the pink haired Espada leaned against the wall. How the fuck was he doing it!? "What do you want!?" he snapped he was sick of seeing the Espada.

Szayel grinned knowing full well what was going through the Espada's mind. "I just wanted to ask you something." he flicked some of his pink hair out of his face

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going at ALL. "What do you want?" wanting nothing more than to snap the Espada's neck with his fist.

"I have just been wondering where you wonder off to every now and then, I don't recall you being sent on any missions." He grinned a grin that would put Nnoitra to shame.

Grimmjow clenched his fists. He wasn't about to tell Szayel anything that involved his berry. "Out training." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Szayel 'hmph-ed' then pushed himself off the wall and walked away from the sexta Espada thinking that he was GOING to find out where Grimmjow was going, he didn't care what it took. When he was curious about something by the gods would he find out what that something was.

Grimmjow watched Szayel's retreating back. He'd have to be more careful going to see his berry now- it wouldn't do well to have Szayel or anyone else see him going off.

XXX

Grimmjow let out a sigh and walked down the streets of Karakura. Normally he would just go into the berry's house and, for lack of a better term, fuck him senseless. But today he felt like going for a walk, besides, it wasn't as if the humans could see him.

He was bought from his thoughts at the sound of whimpering. "Eh?" he spoke aloud looking around for the source of the sound. Not that he cared, he was just curious and being a cat that was okay for him.

He walked around groups if people through the park he had just been walking past in search of the source of the sobbing sound. He moved past a group of school girls, some elderly and a group of mothers before he reached a bush, the sobbing sound on the other side. Curious he looked on the other side of the bush.

XXX

Ichigo sighed and attempted to do his homework. His family was out for the weekend, AGAIN! It seemed his family didn't even bother to offer him to go out with them anymore, sure Ichigo usually did everything he could to get out of the trips but that didn't mean he didn't like being offered.

"Ichigo!!" Came the high pitched voice of the stuffed animal Kon. "When will Rukia be back!?"

Ichigo twitched. "I dunno!" he snapped before going back to his work. It was true, he didn't know when Rukia would be back, she was off at soul society doing work in her division about the war. He was slightly grateful she wasn't here though, it wouldn't do well to have her there and Grimm just waltz into the room… he didn't even want to imagine her reaction.

"I wanna see Rukia again!" Kon sobbed.

Ichigo twitched and lifted the doll up by his tail. "Will you leave me alone." He slid open the door that led into his closet. "Or I'll dress you in sailor scout dresses like Yuzu!" with that he threw the lion doll into the closet and slammed the door behind him.

X

'Geeze… Ichigo's grumpy today.' Kon huffed crossing his little arms and sulking in a corner. 'I miss Rukia.'

X

Ichigo sighed in relief as Kon didn't fight him or yell out anything from the closet, he really didn't need the stress right now. He had enough on his plate.

He then sat back at his desk and attempted to do his homework again. He sighed and twitched, what the hell was he ever going to use Trigonometry for? Like he'd need that crap hunting hollows! He let out a grumble and went to do his work.

He was disturbed some ten minutes later by the sound of a knocking at his front door. He sighed, what did the world have against him? All he wanted to do was do his homework, but does he get that? No.

He let out another sigh and left his room, he may as well see who it is.

XXX

"Yeh, yeh I'm coming." Ichigo mumbled as they knocked again this time louder than the first.

"Who-" Ichigo cut himself off as he opened the door and saw Grimmjow standing there. His mouth hung open and he stared wide-eyed. Since when did Grimmjow knock?

After what seemed to be minutes of Ichigo staring at him Grimmjow became irritated. "Well are you going to let us in?" He snapped.

Ichigo blinked. 'We?' he thought before his eyes trailed down and he saw a little boy barely the age of eight looking up at him expectantly.

'What. The. Fuck.' He thought as he stepped back and allowed Grimmjow and the kid to get in. Once they were inside the house Ichigo shut the door and turned to the pair. "Grimmjow…" he said slowly. "Why do you have a kid?"

Grimmjow and the child looked at eachother for a few moments before Grimmjow looked back up at Ichigo and replied with. "I found the kid in the park, apparently his mom's missing."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "And you took him here?" he suddenly felt an urge to strangle his lover.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Yeh? That a problem?"

The urge increased and Ichigo clenched his fists. "What are you a moron!?" he damn near shouted. "When you find a kid alone in the park you take them to a police officer or something, NOT to your home!!"

Grimmjow smirked. "So this is my home now is it? I like the sound of that." His eyes darkened as a grin formed on his face. A Grin Ichigo knew meant he just wanted to jump the teen then and there. Ichigo held back a shiver.

"You are an idiot Grimm!! Why did you take the kid! And how the hell can he see you!!?" The questions just flew from Ichigo's mouth, he was having a hard time accepting and understanding what was happening.

"I Dunno why I took 'im okay!?" Grimmjow shouted back, now getting pissed off. "And I dunno why he can see me!"

"Great… so ya find a kid and take him here…" Ichigo groaned. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" he looked down at the kid who was watching the fight between the two intently. "Do you even know the kid's name?" his voice had weakened but it still held his anger.

There was a stretch of silence. "'course I know the brats name." he looked down at the kid and poked his shoulder. "Introduce yourself to mama Ichigo."

Ichigo glared at his lover for the 'Mama Ichigo' comment.

"I'm Haku!" The little boy beamed.

"What happened to your mom Haku?" Ichigo asked the kid, completely ignoring his lover.

Haku made a whimpering sound. "I dunno… I was going to the shops with her, I saw a butterfly and chased after it and when I turned around she was gone, I want my mommy!!" he began to sob.

"Hey, hey, its okay." Ichigo came to the kid's side and put an arm around him, acting very maternally Grimmjow noticed. "We'll take ya back to your mom."

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. "Come on mama Ichigo, let's find the brats mom…"

Ichigo rose. "You can only come with me if you tell me what the hell was going through your mind when you took the kid." He scowled at the Espada.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." He turned to leave.

"Papa Grimmjow!" Haku chimed before running over to the Espada and climbing onto his back. He wrapped his little arms around Grimmjow's neck and his legs around the Espada's waist to hold himself in place.

"Brat." Grimmjow spoke with a tiny smirk before going to leave the house.

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow before realizing that other people couldn't see Grimmjow so would probably have a reaction to seeing a floating boy. "Grimmjow!" When Grimmjow stopped he continued. "Put Haku down and put yer gigi on!" For some strange reason Urahara had made Grimmjow a gigi, at first Ichigo had twitched and thought. 'What the hell…?' but now he was grateful sandal hat had made it for him.

Grimmjow twitched and put Haku down. "Whatever.." he then trudged up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

Haku looked up at Ichigo. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked with wide, curious eyes.

Ichigo chocked on air. "W-What!?" he coughed looking down at the kid with wide eyes.

"Well are you?" Haku didn't seem to care that both him and Grimmjow were both male. He was just curious like innocent little kids are.

Ichigo went red and scratched his head he didn't know how to answer that… because he didn't know what he and Grimmjow were… were they a couple? Or simply fuck buddies? He furrowed his brows. What were they!?

"Berry lets go!" Grimmjow ordered as he walked past the teen and straight to the door. Grimmjow was in his gigi making the bone mask completely invisible and he was wearing a pair of jeans, black shoes and a white top which fitted him perfectly.

Ichigo sighed with small relief that he didn't have to answer Haku's question, he honestly didn't know if he could. "Lets go." He smiled as he, Grimmjow and Haku left the house.

XXX half an hour later XXX

"It's been half a goddamn hour!" Grimmjow growled annoyed as he and Ichigo sat by a tree in the park. Haku was playing on the swing-set not that far away from them.

Ichigo smirked at his lover. "Well if you hadn't have taken the kid we wouldn't be in this situation would we?" Ichigo had to admit he liked that he had something to hold over the Espada, it was usually he who had Grimmjow taunting and holding things over him so it was nice to have the power for once.

Grimmjow scowled at his lover.

"Besides," Ichigo continued ignoring the scowl. "Haku said that it was this general area he got lost in so if we just stay here his mother should come here looking soon enough."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Haku. "Papa Grimm! Come play with me!!" he smiled widely.

X

Ichigo bit his bottom lip so hard it bled as he watched Grimmjow play with Haku. If only he had a camera! He'd have blackmail to last for one hundred years, or even longer!

Grimmjow was scowling as he and Haku bounced up and down on their ends of the see-saw. Now he may have been able to put up with this were this one of the normal see-saw's but this see-saw was one of those kiddy ones that had little animal shaped seats. Ichigo had to admit he loved the irony that Grimmjow of all people was forced to sit in a little blue cat shaped seat.

"Shut the fuck up berry." Grimmjow ground out through clenched teeth as he noticed the look on his berry's face.

Ichigo took a long deep breath to steady his voice before replying with. "I didn't say anything." Humor was laced in his voice and he had to bite his lip again to stop himself from laughing, apparently his hollow, Hichigo, had just woken and was now watching the scene as well only he WAS rolling around in laughter.

Ichigo wished he had the freedom his hollow did in that moment.

Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo before going back to scowling at the see-saw.

Haku clapped gleefully and didn't notice Grimmjow's agony.

X

Ichigo's nails dug into his own arm as he bit back another wave of laughter, how he was able to hold it back was beyond him but what was also beyond him was why the fuck Grimmjow was actually playing with the kid it was totally out of character for him not to mention a blow to his pride, so why?

'Stupid king.' His hollow huffed as though he knew why Grimmjow was acting like this.

'What do you know hollow?' he questioned trying to sound as though he didn't care when in actual fact he did.

'Think about it king,' His hollow began feeling somewhat generous today, so generous in fact he was going to help his king. 'What did Grimmjow say to you a while ago? If ya think about that then you'll know why he's playing with the kid.' With that he cut the link.

'What Grimmjow said?' he thought trying to rack his brain for what his hollow could have meant. The only thing he could think of was when Grimm had said, 'Do you think we'll ever have them?' but what could that have to do with anything? His brows furrowed and he glanced at Grimmjow who was scowling while pushing Haku on a swing. His eyes widened and he suddenly got it, a soft smile graced his face.

X

"Haku! HAKU!!!!" a woman suddenly pushed past Ichigo and ran to Haku who had just got off the swing, her arms flung around him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mama!?" Haku sobbed returning the embrace.

"I think we found mom." Ichigo commented moving to stand by Grimmjow who was watching the scene. He merely grunted in response.

X

"Thank you both for taking care of Haku." Haku's mother smiled holding her sons hand tightly.

Ichigo returned the smile. "It's alright, I'm just glad he's alright. He then crouched down to Haku's level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you go running off again, 'kay?" he swore he could hear Grimmjow thinking something along the lines of 'Worried little mama Ichigo'

"I won't." Haku smiled at Ichigo before letting go of his mother's hand and running to Grimmjow and hugging his calf beamed. "Bye bye papa Grimm!!"

"Whatever kid." He tsk-ed but Ichigo could hear a small almost minuscule hint of tenderness in his voice.

Haku then let go of Grimmjow and moved back to stand with his mother. "Bye mama Ichigo, papa Grimm thank you both." He gave them a small bow before following his mom to their car.

"Tsk… bye kid." Grimmjow sounded gruff and as though he didn't care but Ichigo wasn't that idiotic- as weird as it was he knew what his lover was feeling. It made him feel warm that he was the only one who saw this side of Grimmjow.

Once Haku's car had disappeared down the street Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "Sit with me?" He asked pointing to a nearby tree, he was feeling oddly tired right now.

Grimmjow raised a brow but complied and the pair sat down leaning against the tree.

A few moments of calming silence went by before Ichigo spoke somewhat hesitantly. "Grimm?" when he received no answer he took it as a sign to continue. "I've been doing some thinking since Haku said something to me… well Grimm I've been wondering…" he scratched the back of his back embarrassed. "What are we Grimm?"

There was a long stretch of silence as Ichigo waited for an answer, his face bright red with embarrassment. 'Hurry up and answer me Grimm.' He thought impatiently.

A few minutes when by and Ichigo began to feel uncomfortable, and after waiting for a few extra moments he swung his torso around angrily. "Grimmjow would you just ans-" he cut himself off as he saw Grimmjow leaning against the tree sleeping blissfully.

His aura flared a violent red and a flame appeared in his eyes. 'What. The. Fuck.' Here he was pouring his heart out and Grimmjow was sleeping. His eye twitched.

"WAKE UP YOU FUCK!!!!!" He yelled throwing a punch into his lover's face.

Grimmjow woke with a start, he felt a pain in his nose which there was a high chance was broken. "WHAT THE FUCK BERRY!!!??" he growled glaring at the teen.

"Stupid asshole." It sounded like a pout and Ichigo turned away from Grimmjow with a cross of his arms.

"What!?"

XXX

Szayel chuckled as he watched the lovers argue on the screens. "So this is where you've been disappearing to…" he murmured with a grin as he continued to view the display. He wasn't going to tell Aizen about this, no if he did that it was going to ruin the fun he was going to have…

A/N: I like it, but I dunno if I'm happy… hmm.. if anyone has any suggestions of ways I can improve this tell me :)

If anyone has any suggestions for the next one shot, I'd love to hear them ;p

Review?


End file.
